warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Society of the Scythe
The Society of the Scythe are one of several Ruling Factions on the planet of Daine, a world of approximately 19 million people on the south-eastern border of Segmentum Obscurus. Like many other Factions on the world, the Order has access to several different minerals they use for production, however are forced to import several from offworld locations, such as Promethium. The order is owned by the famous rogue Trader Arthur E. Halthorn. As such the Society now has a strong tie with Voystra and their military force now looks very much alike. The Society excels in making battle ships of slightly smaller size such as cruisers. As such the society owns a slightly larger portion of land than most other factions on the main continent. The society also mines admantium rather lightly from all around the colony, as to not have e to import the rather expensive material. In recent years (mostly due to the take over by Arthur) the society has grown greatly in size and wealth, to the dismay of the other factions. The Society is arguably the most powerful faction on Daine. History The Society of the Scythe was founded when the planet was first discovered and the 'founding fathers' broke of into different factions. The Society of the Scythe, so called because the 'Founder' was named Audrious Scythe, which became the Society's moniker and emblem. As the other founders where mostly concerned with production Audrious concerned himself with defense and ships. To make a profit, the society of the scythe makes warships and sends them off world, as such it has a sizable fleet of it's own. The society is also responsible with the defense of the planet, during clan wars the Society tries to not get involved as much as possible, however if a trade route is attacked then the Society will be on full alert and send waves of men down every route. Otherwise the Society ensures the wars do not become too serious. Government and function The Society has a very basic government. It dislikes getting tangles up in politics when action must be taken. To this extent there is a single goverment and the society allows the teachings of the Ecclesiarchy but do not allow them any ground in their territory. The vast keeps and most profits are owned by Arthur E. and any organization and governing is run by the 'Union of the Scythe'. The Union is a group of three members, specially trained from birth, refereed to as the Blade, Hilt and Shaft. The Blade is leads the Planetary Defence Force and is responsible for any and all military matters. He is extensively trained in the art of war. He must organize the vast army of the society and and wars and scrimishes they participate in and the defense of the society . The Blade is constantly visiting the Order of the Green Talon to visit the arbites. The Hilt is responsible for any diplomacy needed between other factions of Daine in case of wars and for trade agreements, he works closely with the other two. He most constantly visits the Aegis Infernae to come to border agreements.Finally there is the Shaft. The Shaft is potentially the most important member of the Union. He must ensure tithes from the other factions are received, the society has positive growth and fianlly he must make sure that each and every shipyard is working at full capabilities. Although there are only four shipyards it can take anywhere from a week to a year or more to get a full check on progress, as the Society can only sell one ship every two years they must be highly capable and reliable. The Society functions in a unique way to most other parts of the Imperium. The Society's most important resource is the population, and each man is treated as more than just a body to soak up a few bullets. One of the most interesting traits of the Society is their breeding facilities, of which there are several. Each female in the society must spend a minimum of six years in such establishments. The women are pumped full of stimulates so that every birth gives two children. So it is fair to say that almost every child in the society has a twin. Afterwards the women will be impregnated again and continue the cycle. Relationships are frowned upon in the Scythe, while they are not uncommon it is said to 'upset the balance'. Every person has a 'cell' of their own, this is essentially a 10mx10m box, stacked on each other. All food and expenses are paid by the Union as workers do not receive pay, the union two only get one of these cells and every citizens get the same rations. It is absolutely forbidden for any man or women to enter another person's cell, not even the blade, shaft or hilt, a room may only be entered by an arbite. Although these vary from the individual's requirements are wants. Corruption and disloyalty is treated with harsh justice. But these claims must be made and are done so under an arbite. The Society is a hugely military based faction. Roughly half of the population is either in the PDF of have been conscripted into it. Another Third is Ship building staff and workers. The last sixth is the remainder of jobs, specialist teachers, the union, breeding facilities and doctors. Military The Society is the planetary defense force of Daine. As such it maintains every sort of military needed, it has a small fleet orbiting the planet, the largest armed forces of all the factions, a air force and a small navy. The society must always ensure that the planet is defendable. To this extent it has old pacts with almost every faction of Daine. Be it men, troops, vehicles or resources. Forces *'Infantry forces:' The bulk of the Society's forces, most men in the PDF, Voystran uniform with carapace armor. **''Infantry Platoons'' **''Scythes'': Special Forces of the Society, combat squads dropped in to battle by Valkires, genetically enhanced to breath posionous toxins and see ass far as the heavens, recive additional training. Have antique scythes that shear through armor, worth more than an entire standard infantry squad. **''Heavy weapon squads'' *'Air Forces' **''Valkyire'':Imported from off world, center of tactical maneuvers **''Thunderbolts'':Imported from off world, used to support and cover Valkires disgorging troops into the middle of hell zones **''Marauder Bombers'': Also imported from off world, the bombers are used to crack central defenses as basilisks and artillery are extremely rare. *'Armored Forces:' **''Leman Russ'': (all Variants)Bought from off world to break enemy positions, also used as an 'persuasive diplomacy' in parades as The society is the one of the only faction with leman russ' on the planet. **''Chimera'': Bought in bulk from the Order of the Green talon who are also given extra protection from the society. The society are winter and urban fighting specialists. However, most of their tactics revolve around dropping a Scythe squad in enemy territory and keep them alive with air support. They take out vital objectives (e.g. bunkers, autocannon turrets, etc) to allow the main force to move in. Relations with other factions *'Aegis Infernae:' : *'Knights of Valkaiser:' : *'Order of the Green Talon:' : *'Order of the Darkest Night:' : *'Order Of The Burning Light:' : Military Actions Some time during M.41 the Tau saw the planet of Daine, rich with minerals and potential allies and in an seemingly valuable position it was like a gem to the Aliens. When the Tau fleet was first seen within the system the Factions of Daine held a council. It was after much debate decided that it was necessary to prepare for war. The major war factions of Daine, The Society of the scythe and the Aegis Infernae prepared their armies for war. This is the only recorded occasion of the two fighting alongside each other with proper intent. When the Tau first entered Daine's atmosphere shots were fired before the Alien scum could even begin their request for alliance. After a prolonged space battle the Tau craft managed to surface on Daine. They landed in the South west of Daine. Close to The Society of the Scythe and Aegis Infernae. Scythe squads and Aegis Special Forces Commandos worked in unison to disrupt tau lines. Aegis recon troopers spent time assassinating Tau commanders and the Society of the Scythe's small armored fist columns and Ariel forces fought valiantly against the tau. Soon Arbiters mounted in chimeras arrived from the North-East arrived to combat the tau invasion. Men the from the Order of the darkest night arrived to help aid the war. But still the imperial forces were being pushed back. Tau battle suits became a common site on the battlefields of Daine as the industrial cities required maneuverability and needed to become smaller targets to avoid the attention of the ariel attackers. These battle suits were huge annoyances to the Imperial Forces and became primary forces. The Imperials needed to stop the production of the suits and so had to launch a counter offense. directly into the heart of the enemy lines. A small strike force, a Scythe squad, Special Forces Commandos and even an assassin from the order of the darkest night stole their way into the Tau lines. Eventually only Two of the five scythes were left, the other three haven given their lives to save their comrades. Although the strike party was largely distrustful of each other the mission was a success. Not only did they ravage the Tau's new mining facilities and destroy the battle suit production facilities they managed to kill one of the three Tau Ethereals and free an army of slaves. The small army, equipped with looted Tau weaponry and shards of metal broke through the enemy lines and made it back to the Imperial forces. Opening a gate for the Armies of the Shield of hell and The Society. The armies broke through the breach and slaughtered the tau amongst the city streets. The campaign was bought to a swift and bloody end. Quotes By Category:Planetary Factions Category:Industries of War